I Am Legend
by Electrica1.10
Summary: Being a ruthless mercenary means that you can't love, right? But what if Bankotsu did love someone, and that someone was Sesshomaru's twin sister? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Bankotsu P.O.V.

Kagome was only nineteen years old when she published her first book, **Diary of a Nobody**. Now, only six years later, she had a series of **Diary of a … **books that continued her superstardom in the modern world. **Diary of a Nobody **had just been released as a movie in Japan, and was expected to be a big success worldwide. Not surprisingly, it was. After the Japanese premiere of **Diary of a Nobody**, Kagome and her superstar boyfriend, InuYasha Taisho, moved to the United States.

InuYasha was the lead singer of the almost legendary band Platinum Youkai. His good looks and capabilities were the reasons that so many females fell in love with him; and that Platinum Youkai sold out every single one of their performances and made many diamond-certified CD's. InuYasha and Kagome were the "IT" couple, and they knew it. Keywords: were and knew.

I call myself Bankotsu, and I am the leader of the Band of Seven. We are a band of mercenaries from 525 years ago currently living in Japan. Oh, how the Feudal Era brings back such fond memories. The Band of Seven now work for N.A.C., or Naraku's Assassin Corporation. Naraku and I had worked out a deal, for I had known him for some time before I formed the Band of Seven. When I murdered InuYasha and Kagome, I had taken great pleasure in it, as I do with all people slain by my hand.

There was more to Kagome than meets the eye. She, when living in Japan, travell-ed to the Sengoku Jidai through an ancient well. In the Feudal Era; she, along with InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara fought countless battles with humans and demons alike in their quest for the Shikon Jewel. I eventually obtained ten jewel shards; seven in my body and three in my halberd, Banryuu. But I was killed by that damn InuYasha while fighting him in Mt. Hakurei. I was ressurected again about a year later; Naraku forced his slave, So'unga, to make the Band of Seven immortal. Before our first rampage on the world, So'unga had told me her whole life story.

She was Sesshomaru's twin sister, but dyed her hair black so that Naraku didn't make the connection that she was related to InuYasha or Sesshomaru. Around the time her father, the legendary Inu no Taishou died, she was starting what would be a 200-year span of nonstop killing. 'At first,' she told me 'I only killed the people who pissed me off. But, as I grew accustomed to the way of killing, I couldn't find myself to stop.' Around the time InuYasha was sealed to the Goshinboku, So'unga's mother had met Naraku. Thirty years later, Naraku murdered So'unga's mother and the remaining Dog-demon clan (excluding So'unga, Sesshomaru, and InuYasha).

'It was hell trying to heal from the physical and emotional wounds.My fighting skills suffered as well. Two months after my clan was slaughtered, Naraku found me and killed everyone in the Thunder demon clan, except for Hiten, Manten, Souten, and their mother, Kiara. After the remaining Thunder demons were safe, I left Raiame Valley. I eventually met Jakotsu.' She also stated.

Fast forward to twenty years later, and InuYasha and company are facing the final battle with Naraku. It was a long, hard battle. Kohaku had given his life defending Sango. So'unga had been badly injured and was believed to be dead. InuYasha's wounds from the battle had kept him knocked out for a week straight.

'Naraku had brainwashed me into thinking that I was his wife, and we went into hiding at an abandoned factory mill in the modern era. He abused me sexually, but he said he was doing it only to let us have a baby.' So'unga told me.

About a month after So'unga told me her life story, we started sleeping together. We never counted on Naraku finding us, though. When he did, he furiously said 'Stupid whore, you're supposed to be mine only!' of So'unga.

So'unga had long ago remembered her life in the Feudal Era, and replied with a 'I never was yours, Naraku.' Her cockiness didn't save her.

The next day, she was forced into Naraku's "dark room." The dark room brought out the victim's worst memories and fears, and forced the victim to live them out. Most victims only lasted an hour or two before they committed suicide. So'unga, however, lasted for an entire week in the dark room.

Naraku, shocked that So'unga was still alive, took her out of the dark room and killed her out of anger. Apparently, he couldn't stand that he couldn't kill So'unga in the dark room. When he told me that he killed So'unga, my heart had broken. But why; I was a ruthless mercenary, not a lover. But my heart had broken, nonetheless. Only then did I realized that I truly loved So'unga.

So'unga was a truly good girl at heart. She didn't deserve to die, and Naraku didn't deserve to treat her as his own personal slave. She was an attractive, youthful woman who had a bubbly persona. I miss her dearly, as the world will never be the same without her.

I now live in Tokyo waiting for the time to release my wrath on the world. I am Bankotsu, and I will kill anyone who gets in my way. Rest In Peace, So'unga, for my love for you shall be eternal. I am Bankotsu. I am Legend.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, Electrica1

**Hey, Electrica1.10 here! Thank you for all the reviews, and with that said, here is Chapter 2 of** _I Am Legend_!

So'unga P.O.V.

And a legend Bankotsu sure is. You remember me, right? Ex-slave of Naraku, Bankotsu's dead lover? Ah, so you do. Well, as you know, I'm dead. I don't deserve to be dead, though. I don't deserve to be far away from Bankotsu…..

Up here in Heaven, I spend my time lying on my bed just staring into my mirror (**A/N: This mirror is like Kanna's mirror**) at Bankotsu. At times, staring at Bankotsu is too much and I just break down crying. Everyone here knows that Bankotsu and I were in love, but they don't say anything, because they know how dying has affected me. Or at least they think they do. The only person who comforts me here is my father, Inu no Taisho. As you know, he had a human lover named Izaiyoi, and the product of their relationship was my half-brother InuYasha. Even though my father comforts me, I would still do anything to get a second chance at life.

"So'unga?" I hear my father call me as he opens my bedroom door. "So'unga," he repeats as he stands in the doorway, "dinner is ready. Why don't you come and eat?" he asks.

"Sure, I'll be down in a minute." I replied. One never knows; maybe some food will keep from depression.

As I followed my father into the dining room a few minutes later, my mind-reading ability decided to randomly kick in. I was able to sit down in my chair before my migraine kicked in. (**A/N: So'unga's migraines are the equivalent to that exhausted feeling a female gets before her "time of the month." She gets migraines whenever her mind-reading ability kicks in, whether it be willingly or not**) "Ugh." I moaned.

My mother noticed my distress and asked, "What's wrong, dear?"

"Just a migraine, mother" I answered.

As I desperately tried to sort out my own (along with all the other dog demon's thoughts that were invading my head at the moment), I came across a thought that angered me:

'Look at So'unga. She thinks she's soooo cool just because she had a human lover.' My cousin Ruka (the whore of the dog-demon tribe) thought.

I replied "And you think you're so cool just because you'd fuck anything with a pulse, Ruka" sneering out loud.

The whole room went silent as Ruka and I started one of our famous bickering fights. Ruka may be my cousin, but I hate her to death.

Looking up from her plate (as if she would even eat anything, being the anorexic whore that she is), she replied "Prying in people's mind's again, So'unga? I thought you said you had a migraine." coldly.

"I do. Of course, I could only be getting a migraine because of that horrid perfume you're wearing." I said smugly.

"How dare you say my perfume is horrid! At least I don't have a filthy human mercenary for a lover!" she shrieked.

"At least _I_ don't sleep around, unlike a certain someone I know." I replied.

"At least I don't have a filthy human mercenary for a lover!" Ruka repeated.

At this point in the argument, Ruka and I were out of our chairs and circling the dining table, spitting out burns to each other as the rest of the dog-demon clan watched in fear of what would happen (excluding my mother and father; they were used to this and would let me and Ruka bicker). My father would stop us soon, (the predictable old man that he is) and then give me and Ruka an extremely long lecture on how to get along with family the right way.

When Ruka couldn't come back with a better burn than 'At least I don't have a filthy human mercenary for a lover,' I knew it was time for me to say, "Can't come up with a better burn than stating the fact that Bankotsu and I were lovers? Well Ruka, I must say that you just might be losing your touch."

"You bit-" She started, but was cut off by my father.

"Now that's enough, you two. Ruka, apologize to So'unga for provoking her." he demanded.

"Sorry So'unga for making you mad. I shouldn't have put you down about Bankotsu when in fact I know that sex with him is the best in the world." Ruka said snickering.

"What?" I barely managed to whisper as tears started forming in my eyes.

The dog-demon clan gasped at Ruka's semi-shocking claim. (We all knew she slept around, but sleeping with my lover, we didn't expect that).

Before my tears fell, I made my way over to Ruka and punched her unconscious. After punching her, I ran to my bedroom and collapsed on my bed crying.

A few minutes later, my father and mother came into my bedroom and sat next to me; my father rubbed my back comfortingly, and my mother whispering things in my ear like 'It's going to be alright, sweetie.' and 'Cry it out, cry it out. It will be better after you do.'

I eventually fell asleep and woke up around 8am the next morning. I went to bathroom vanity and brushed my teeth and hair, washed my face, and applied my makeup- I didn't need much; when I was alive, I was a sex symbol. I made my way to the dining room for breakfast; the room went silent when I arrived. Instead of going directly to my seat, I decided to walk past Ruka, who sat diagonally a few seats down from my left, glaring at her while walking. She whispered something under her breath, but I didn't catch what she said. When I circled around the table, everybody excluding Ruka was staring at me.

"What?" I asked. No one answered and just went back to eating.

When I sat down 10 seconds later, my father said, "Glad to see that you're eating. You should eat a lot right now; Buddha is thinking about giving you a second chance at life."

**A/N: So how'd you like it? Remember to read and review. As always, suggestions for the plot will be taken into great consideration. Electrica1.10, out!**


	3. Urgent Note

From the author:

Hello to my readers. I know it's been quite some time since I have updated my stories, and I am sorry that haven't posted any chapters to _I Am Legend _or _So'unga: The Feudal Diaries_ in over a year. School has consumed my life since then, and bouts of writer's block doesn't help much either. I am sorry to the readers who truly love my stories and I will try to get new chapters posted by January if I can.

Thanks for taking the time to read this,

Electrica1.10


End file.
